Little Distraction
by FruityFruitFruits
Summary: Who said that you need to finish something right away? There's always a distraction, not matter what it is. Pitch Pearl. Lemon.


**Wow…another slash fic? And it's a lemon too? :D Now don't get me wrong, this is the first lemon I've written, so I have mostly no idea what I'm writing (although I've read enough of them to know the basics). And I'm putting an even more messed up pairing. That's right! Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. PITCH PEARL! YAYYYYY, I am so messed up aren't I? **

**One more thing, orange juice is freaking amazing, but not so much when you go and choke on it.**

**Enjoy!**

Danny had always enjoyed little distractions from everything in life. But this particular day, he wasn't up for any of it what-so-ever.

He needed to get a book report done for Mr. Lancer, which was due the next day, and he just started it. He told everyone he didn't want to be bothered and locked himself up in his room. But did a certain ghostly teen listen?

No, not a chance.

It took a matter of seconds for Phantom to become utterly bored. He still had to hide from Danny's parents, and talking to Jazz was out of the question. He just wanted to spend a little time with the other teen, and maybe even get lucky and persuade the boy to have a "little fun" with him. Fazing through the door and staying under invisibility, he watched as Danny type away at his keyboard, pounding the keys so hard he could hear them. Oh, how Phantom wished he was doing the pounding…but not to the keys.

At that very thought his lower body grew warm, a certain part of his anatomy stirring to life. Taking a few deep breaths to calm him down, he regained visibility and placed his hands over Danny's eyes, chuckling when he squeaked.

"Guess who?" Phantom purred, nipping the other teen's neck playfully.

"Phantom…" He heard Danny moan softly, making him want to fuck Danny senseless on the floor.

Pulling his hands away and grinned, he threw them in the air and shook them for added effect.

"You got it!" He laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Danny's shoulders, receiving a huff in return.

"Phantom, I'm busy, what do you want?" Danny asked a bit annoyed. He really didn't have time for this; he seriously needed to get his report done!

"Oh, the usual…you know." To make his point clear, Phantom lowered his arms and placed his hands on Danny's crotch, rubbing the fabric of his jeans suggestively. A small mew came out of Danny's mouth, but he moved away from Phantom's teasing touches. He hated every time the ghostly teen did that to him, he always knew where to touch him! Well, he _was_ part of him at one point in time, so it was a plus.

"I said no, I have to finish this report or Lancer will have my head!" Danny jumped out of his chair and walked to the other side of the room. His back was faced towards the other teen, and Phantom could just sense the pout of his face.

"Oh, but I know you want it…you like it when I touch you in all the right places. You need a good distraction right about now." Phantom appeared right next to Danny, pulling him into his embrace, petting his jet black hair in a comforting manner.

"Please Danny? You've been up in your room all alone for past couple of hours. I know you want it. And I most certainty do too." He whispered in a husky tone in Danny's ear, biting the soft flesh and getting a shudder from the teen.

"Phantom, I said no…" Danny whimpered as he was pinned against the wall, his nose touching with the other teen's. He blushed lightly as his lips met with the others in a sweet kiss, but then soon turned more passionate, more needed.

Phantom licked at Danny's bottom lip, wanting entrance. He was hesitance at first, but when his growing arousal was cupped, he let him in immediately. As Phantom's tongue pressed against his, he whimpered and let him continue to explore his mouth. Sure, they had done it plenty of times before, but this one had more feeling in it.

If there was one thing Phantom loved about Danny, it was that he had a unique taste. He was sweet and bitter at the same time, and boy, he couldn't get enough of it. Parting ways to let Danny catch his breath, Phantom smirked and chuckles darkly.

"So, now will you have some fun?" He said as he started to lead the human teen over to the bed, lying him down softly and unzipping some of his suit.

Danny was flushed, panting, and extremely aroused. If he didn't get anything right this second, he may go insane.

"What do you think?" He smirked back at him, his baby blue eyes clouded with lust. That was all it took, Phantom nearly came right in his pants at that look, the look that he's sees every time he makes sweet, sweet love to the other teen.

Slamming his mouth back onto Danny's without any warning, he won the tongue dance for dominance quickly as he started to remove Danny's t-shirt. Danny got the message and helped Phantom remove the article of clothing as best as he could, and then moaned when he felt the other pinch the pink buds on his chest. Phantom licked and bit at his collar bone, sucking aggressively and leaving a large mark. He moved downward, kissing Danny's chest before closing his mouth around a nipple.

"Ah!" Danny's shrieked as Phantom sucked the bud, like a newborn child would when getting milk from its mother. He switched sides, suckling one while pinching the other. He squealed when Phantom traced his tongue over the muscles of his stomach and then again when he dipped it into his naval.

Danny's pants were growing too tight for his liking, as he squirmed around on the bed. Phantom fazed off the rest of Danny's clothes, along with his, leaving them both in their naked glory.

"So, you ready?" Phantom's eyes flashed red for a brief moment. His arousal was throbbing painfully, and he was sure Danny was feeling the same way. When getting a nod from the teen below him, he tapped three fingers to Danny's lips, who took them and sucked on the greedily, moaning at the taste of the ghost's skin.

Phantom himself was moaning, what Danny could do with his tongue was amazing, a talent that he would not waste. Danny made sure he coated Phantom's fingers enough with his saliva, but was just enjoying having them in his mouth. When Phantom thought that enough was enough, he pulled them out of the other teen's mouth, getting a whimper, soon followed by a gasp when one digit plunged into his tight entrance.

Danny cried out in delight when the digit moved around, lightly brushing up against that bundle of nerves that had him screaming the other's name. When a second finger was added and Phantom began to scissor his walls, his hissed at the uncomfortable feeling. He would never get used to it that was for sure. Danny never noticed the third finger squeeze in, but he definitely felt when all three jabbed at his prostate. He arched clear off the bed, screaming in bliss.

"Phantom…just FUCK me ALREADY!" He needed it so badly, and he got what he wanted. He nearly screamed in pain when Phantom pressed his member inside of him, filling him up slowly, just to make sure he didn't hurt or make Danny bleed like the first time. It was quite funny to hear Danny's explanation to his parents about why his sheets were a mess.

"PHANTOM! MOVE!" Danny screamed at him and yanked his head down to smash their lips together into a heated kiss. Phantom started moving in and out, jabbing Danny's sweet spot over and over again. They both moaned each other's names, in pure bliss. He pace quickened and his thrusts got harder, just the way Danny liked it.

When Phantom felt like he was about to lose it, he grabbed Danny's member and pumped it along with his thrusts. Danny screamed and came all over Phantom's hand and stomach, tensing up and tightening around the other teen's member. With that, Phantom gave out a loud moan and released as well, coating Danny's walls will his seed. Pulling out and sighing contently, he smiled and brushed some of the other teen's jet black locks out of his face and gave a soft kiss on his forehead.

"So, how was that for a distraction?" He asked as he pulled the covered over them both, kissing and nibbling at Danny's neck. He gave out a small giggle and snuggled down into the covers, a large smile on his face.

"That was fucking awesome."

**Ah, I feel so dirty writing this XD**


End file.
